Samantha Sparks
General Information Gender : Female Age : 13 Lives : Wyoming, US / moved to Gravity falls oregon at the age of 10 Likes: : Her dad's old pocketwatch (wearing), nature, smell of aged books Dislikes : People who annoys her, Chain messages, Personality : Kind, Inventive, Observant, Friendly X : Moody, Forgetful some point aggressive History Samatha is a kind, helpful person who loves wondering around outside with her sister but usually she prefers to wander alone. Lived in Wyoming but due to his dad's enemy (which her dad is a detective) wanted to take revenge to her dad's family her mom decided to moved to a isolated town obviously Gravity falls, Oregon to escape at the enemy's wrath safely. Early years Due to her dad mysteriously disappearing when she was about 7 during the major case that her dad was in the middle of investigating. Her life is been a tradegy, with a mother that works 24/7 and a sister with her home along and a enemy on the loose, as a eldest daughter she needs to take full responsibility to protect her family at a young age but she still plays along and tripping to mud puddles till to run from the neighbor dogs just like a ordinary childhood. Then she begins to learn archery at her backyard, her mom likes her idea to learn archery so that she will gain confidence and to learn self defence. Moving to Oregon As the history stated her family moved to gravity falls due to escape her dad's enemy wrath. Well she usually likes nature and quiet places such as the town they will be living at the moment she becomes confortable at this quaint town after a few stays. She always visit in the Gravity falls Museum and the Library to be herself or eat at the greasy diner to eat pancakes and such. Meeting the Mystery twins Her mom said to roam around in their new town home with her sister so they roam to their town till they found a odd building that is peeking beneath the woods they decided to go to the place called the mystery shack where the city twins Dipper and Mabel pines lived during the summer days. Opening the entrance as usuall mabel was in the cashier with dipper on her side reading a antique, torned like mystery book. Samantha likes antique stuff especially rlly odd ones just like how the twins grunkle usually filling stocks on the mystery shack. While going to the cashier to pay a antique bird stamp she starts humming a song not rlly good at singing but she tries to maintain a pleasant hum. Instantly Mabel heard a hum of a teen girl and quicky she compliment her good sychronizing her voice before getting the pennies at her hands. She didn't believe that her vocals are good but she said thanks for the compliment. Mabel quicky asked her and her sis if she wants to hang with his brother after their job shift. Her sister pleaded her to accept their invitation. With a few hesitations she immidiately said yes. Since then they become friends with the twins playing spin the pig with soos, her sister and mabel making mabel juice and going to the woods with Dipper. Even though its kinda awkward that people see her that she joins a 12 yr old twins and a 10 yr old sister to goof off than hangout with her same age or maturity she likes to hang out with kids than to hang out with twins that has a awful taste in her style. Extra Story: Her necklace watch If you guys saw a big circular necklace hanging on her neck, that is her dad's pocketwatch that can be convered to a necklace. The necklace belonged to her dearly dad who vanished in the middle of investigating a major case. In that time Samantha missed him, she and her dad always watch nature/cooking shows on T.V every saturday night after her dad worked on a case. Before his dad disappear all of the sudden she saw her dad burying something on their yard, a week before he disappear Since she has a bad case of forgetfulness she tries to search for the buried treasure at their yard for months until she found a heavy rusty box that is covered with lumps of soil. Opening the box she found a pocket watch, a letter, few detective stuff, some vintage pictures of people she doesn't know, some case files and lastly their family picture. Picking the pocketwatch first that her dad fonds to take care of it and hiding it under beneath his dad's leather jacket clutching and pressing on her chest she rlly wants to see her family whole again with the breadwinner at their side. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female